burning
by KillerWahine808
Summary: is this just a dream or is something more going on? dirty dreams of sesshomaru leads to more than I expected sesshkag
1. all just a dream?

the feeling of sharp claws caressing my hips, a warm tongue swirling my neck as fangs graze my pulse. glacing down between quick panting breaths, i see a mass of moonlit silver hair, soft as silk. i moan as his golden gaze catches my eyes his cocky smirk kisses my jugular. then...BAM! Icy cold water hits my face as i jolt up from my sleeping bag.

"oi! the suns up! time to get a move on" Inuyasha the silver hair half demon i met about 3 years ago.

oh by the way my name is Kagome, a not so normal high school graduate, yes you heard right, i graduated a few months ago. what makes me not so normal? well 3 years ago i got dragged into a well on my familys shrine by a giant centepede, who ripped a jewel right out of my chest, bringing me 500 years in the past known as the fuedal era. long story short, i broke a seal releasing Inuyasha from a tree who then killed this gross bug, later on i saved a little boy by also shattering the jewel into a million pieces, yay me, turns out this jewel was very powerful and may alter the future as I know it! ugh this is how my life got turned upside down. traveling to put this thing back together.

"you getting up or what???" yelled Inuyasha. all i could do was glare. "dont look at me like that, im not the one wreaking of heat" he stated all i could do was blush him and his dumb demon super strong senses. "whatever im up, lets get going" thats all i could say at the moment. unfortunatly its just tge two of us traveling, we had a few other companions but after we killed this nasty hanyou (half demon) they went to rebuild their ruined lives.

as we walk along a path i sense 2 shards heading my way fast and all i could do was sigh and sit on the nearest rock "oi" inuyasha wails looking at me 3-2-1 amd there he is "hows my woman today?" the new commer states. "she aint your woman wolf" inuyasha jabs his chest all i do is rest with one hand under my chin and roll my eyes. "says who, mutt" was the oh so clever response

in all seriousness they are both good looking, Inuyasha with his waist length silver hair, gold eyes, and fluffy white dog ears. then theres kouga long black hair tied in a pony tail and dark brown eyes with a hint of gold, of course kouga is a full demon. but none compare to the man or Demon in my fantasies, the one that is very far out if my reach.

"kagome, tell this mutt who your gonna mate" kouga looked at me "she aint interested flea bag" inuyasha snapped "well she aint interested in you mutt" kouga screeched "which leaves me mutt"

i stand up and yell "thats enough! im not your woman!" i pointed to kouga "or yours!" pointing to inuyasha "im heading to the nearest hot spring so stay away! the water may help me relax" i start walking into the forest far enough to where i know they both cant hear me.

"ugh so infuriating! first i get disturbed from my fantasy and now those two give me a massive headache with all that yelling! i need a release asap!" i find a hot spring and flare my aura gently to check the surrounding area, no one near and those imbecils are far away, i start to strip and slowly submurge myself into the water "ah" i moan "this feels so good!" i lean on the edge with my eyes closed "ugh, i need to continue that amazing dream, claws running up and down my body" i start to mimic where those magical claws were on my body and slowly start to feel myself heat up. i moan "more" i imagine golden eyes silver hair and..."wench!!!!" i snapped my eyes open "sit boy!" i yell as loud as i could while getting dressed and i hear a crash about a mile away, smirking i hear curses being yelled. i walk over to where i knew inuyasha was waiting for me.

i glare. "what the hell woman" inuyasha swears. i continue my glare "what was so important that you had to come get me!?" i snapped my normal blue eyes a stormy blue gray color in my anger. "keh, we gotta head back, we got trouble" he said walking back to the path. i run after him hearing the clatter if metal, "whats going on?!" i flare my aura looking around, my eyes land on the golden eyes of my fantasy and my breath hitched for a moment. "sesshomaru" i whisper, "oh HELL NO Kags!" I heard Inuyasha rant i just turn around and glare. my secret is out, well to inuyasha anyway. "miko" sesshomaru says with his husky velvety voice, my stomach does a flip and inuyasha growls "how may i help you sesshomaru?" i look up at him like everything is ok "hn, you will come with me" and my heart skips a beat "hell no!" Inuyasha refused "SIT" i scream thanking the kamis for that bewitched necklace around his neck as he hits the ground.


	2. chapter 2

warm velvety soft hips under my claws, i can feel her blood flowing under my tongue. glacing down between quick panting breaths, the sound of soft moans as i smirk into those hazel eyes while leaning in to kiss her neck just above her jugular. then...BAM! i jolted awake by some distrubance. scowling i get out of my futon and walk towards my private hot springs.

I Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, am seeing red! "mother!" i roar up into the sky after leaving my chambers into my office, that insufferable woman! annoying "tsk" sitting behind my desk calming myself, i summon jaken the green toad, if not for his loyalty, i wouldve killed him ages ago. "hai, mi lord?" he bows by my door, " summon my mother immediatly" i waved my hand in dissmissal. "hai" he leaves and i close my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose, i can almost taste it, the soft skin and the metallic tatse of her blood, i need it, my vision going red, *sliding door* my eyes snap open at the sound of my door opening and a smiling woman entering "mother" i say

"ah my son, what so important that i had to rush over?" she smirks not fooled by his calm stoic exterior when his eyes are atorming with rage. "what did you do?" i look into her eyes to see her mischief "why my son i am only helping you" she sits across of me "hn" " dont be so hard. its just a push towards your future" "hn, it wont happen, find someone else" and right then i knew i wanted to strangle her "ah, so youve already met my daughter in law! great news! bring her here at once!" she demands, scowling i state "no" it suddenly turns into a battle of growls " that spell i cast on you wont go away till you mate her! shes your destiny! that is how it works!" "hn, find someone else" "you will still dream of her!" "what so you mean" my mother smiles "this girl, she must be important to you, thats the reason my spell worked! its to find the chosen one for you! your destiny, the one who will rule by your side as an equal and chanhe the world. you cant run. it also means you shared that dream with her. disnt it feel real, make you crave more. thats the power of fate! so my son dont deny it amd bring her here" my mother is too cunning, yes i have feelings for this miko, but she is with my brother. i put a clawed finger to my chin and smirk "shared dream" i guess its time to pay that idiot brother a visit and claim what should be mine "hah" my smiles in triumph as my eyes go red "ill wait here with Rin till you get back" she walks out of my office as i follow behind only to form my cloud and head into the skies to search for my prey. it didnt take long to spot the wolf and that idiot fighting in a clearing, i land gracefully "where is the miko?" i question and both idiots look dumbfounded, " bastard! what the hell are you doing here?" inuyasha screamed "hn" "what do you want with my woman?" the wolf growled. at that i glared at both of them and respond " as i recall shes still unclaimed" then the wolf and i clash swords " Kagome will only reject you bastard!" Inuyasha runs in to join the fight and i smirk " hn, where is she?" i flew inuyasha 200 feet away and continue this boring fight woth the wolf.

Finally smell her, i smirk shes near i toss the wolf to the side and wait."whats going on?!" i can feel her aura like a caress, her gaze lands on my form and i breath in her spicy scent as she whispers my name. "sesshomaru" my eyes tinge with red "oh HELL NO Kags!" I heard Inuyasha yell in time for me to catch my bearings. "miko" I state, Inuyasha growls as she responds "how may i help you sesshomaru?" "hn, you will come with me" i grab her by her waist and for my cloud "hell no!" I hear that idiot Inuyasha refuse followed by a forceful "SIT" from the miko, i smirk as he plummets into the earth while we flew off

sorry it took awhile, i will be doing updates at least once a week, this is my first fanfic and i do not own any of these characters*


	3. chapter 3

***i appologize for the late upload, life happened, hope this is a little better than my first 2 chapters. its a little difficult keeping up with grammer and layout when i just type everything on my phone, please bear with me*****I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS **

Kagome couldnt believe what was happening! she was alone with Sesshomaru!

should she be terrified? probably.

was she? not a chance!

all she could think about was how close he was next to her and How good his natural scent was, earthy like sandlewood.

kagome could practically feel his Body heat with their close proximity, shaking her head before she winds up with X-rated visions...again...she decides to take a look around at the scenery.

"wow! the view from up her is incredible! and the breeze is so refreshing!" kagome smiles as the wind blows through her hair.

sesshomaru smirks amused by her antics "we will be arriving soon" he announced.

kagome looked up at him and blushed as their eyes connected.

soon they reached their destination and Sesshomaru lands in his gardens. "follow me"

kagome nods her head as she looks around noticing a cherry blossom tree up on a small hill surrounded by water, little koi swimming around it and the soothing sounds of a small waterfall flowing into a lake in his lush garden. "beautiful" kagome whispers noticing the different plant life and herb garden.

sesshomaru continues on to his study with kagome close behind. "miko, i have a request to make" he sits behind a wooden desk filled with different scrolls. as kagome sits on the opposite end she responds "what is it?" he smirks at her inquisitive gaze. "im in need of an heir and mate..." he notices her breath hitch "she needs to be strong willed, not clingy, powerful and independent" kagome closes her eyes and crosses her arms in thought "and how can i help you with this?" sesshomaru is quiet for a moment he has already chosen kagome but the elders on his council may disapprove. "i will invite a total of 5 potential candidates to my domain, there will be a tournament in which each member shall participate in politics, nurturing, and power." he continues with his explanation. "i would like you to participate as well" kagome nearly fell over "me!? why me? im not a demon nor am i qualified" he smirked at her answer " the miko who restores balance to this world, you are more than qualified, but i would like you to be my inside spy, and dont hold back on any candidates if they cant beat you they are not worthy." kagome blushes "and if i win?" sesshomaru stood up from behind his desk walked toward kagome and whispers in her ear "if you want me that badly i wouldnt object" he smirked as kagomes heart started racing and the room suddenly felt too hot to be in "ehm" kagome nervously cleared her throat "you got yourself a spy"

pleased with her reponse in more ways than one sesshomaru stands "hn, your room will be next to mine, the others will be arriving in the next 3 days, i suggest you start reading these scrolls and study, there are scrolls for politics in demon culture, dog demon behaviors and proper ettiquette."

kagome couldnt believe this was happening

***Sorry its so short, im working on getting a desktop***


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome couldn't stop the red flush radiating throughout her body, embarrassed by her thoughts she cleared her throat "ehm" she looked into sesshomarus eyes only to immediately turn away and blush " ill take these scrolls to my room and look them over" she stood with said scrolls in her arms and walked out the room. All she could think about was sesshomaru and how close he was to her _What do I do? All these visions in my head won't stop! Damn him and his sexiness! Ugh! _She walked all the way back to the lovely garden to listen to the soothing sounds of the waterfall to calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she realized she had no idea where her room was, sighing to herself she decided to lay in the grass near the water and opened the first scroll _**Demon Customs and Traditions **_and started to read.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru looked away from his work and towards his door _its been nearly an hour and she still hasn't returned _standing he decided _she must be lost _and left his study in search of her.

Following his nose, he spotted her laying in the gardens reading one of the scrolls. He walked towards her, but she didn't seem to notice. Smirking at the title _**All about INU **_he tried to gain her attention "Miko" no response "miko" again no response getting a little frustrated "Kagome" still no response. Gritting his teeth an idea popped into his head, standing above her head he leaned over and whispered in her ear "ka-go-me" he said her name in a slow whispering breath.

Kagome froze in place, sesshomaru smirked and stood tall, "S-s-s-sesshomaru um what a surprise" she hid the scroll behind her back "um, d-di-did you need anything?" kagome was red as a tomato _why'd he show up now? The scroll was just getting good_

Sesshomaru can scent the spice coming from her meaning she was reading about Inu mating, pretending not to notice he responded : I assumed you wanted to know where your chambers are?" he lifted an eyebrow in question Kagome stood with scrolls in hand " uh, yes! I must've been so engrossed in the scroll I lost track of time" she awkwardly smiled "hn, follow me" sesshomaru turned to leave and kagome followed. Walking up the steps of the palace down the hall past sesshomarus study there is a stair well to the right _his palace is surprisingly empty _she noted walking up the steps. Looking around she bumped right into Sesshomarus' back "gomen! I wasn't paying attention" she apologized quickly

"hn the room here is the private hot springs" noting the adjacent structure she peeked inside to see a stone path and a beautiful spring surrounded by smooth stones _amazing _she thought to herself as the scene made her breathless. Continuing down another hall they came to yet another set os stairs. Going up Sesshomaru stops again, "this is Rins room" pointing to the door on the left " and this is a library she used as a study" an open room with shelved filled with scrolls and a desk sitting near the window towards the back. " and to the right is your room" kagome looked a bit confused " I thought you said id be staying next to your room?" she asked curiously "hn, up those stairs" pointing behind Kagomes' room " leads to my chambers, if its too far from your room you may share with me" Sesshomaru stated

All Kagome could do was blush furiously. "I didn't mean it like that! She walked into her room and looked around seeing a large window to the right with a bunch of cushions and a futon in front of it, walking out onto the balcony in the back of the room Kagome sees a large lake glistening under the moonlight. "beautiful" she whispers.

Sesshomaru stands next to her "this is lake Biwako"


	5. chapter 5

**i apologize for the late and short chapter! life happens and i havent been in the best of moods but here we go...btw im still using my phone for updates since i haven't fixed my computer please bare with my grammer, spelling and everything else **

lake Biwako was stunning under the moonlight and stars...as kagome gazed out into the night sky sesshomaru looked at her. feeling nothing but pride that his castle was breathtaking in her eyes. after a minute of silence sesshomaru cleared his throat, " i shall be in my chambers. enjoy your night miko." sesshomaru walked out of the room and toward the staircase amd kagome followed his movements with her eyes, as soon as he was out of sight kagome let put a breath she didnt know she was holding._ what is wrong with me, all i can think about is him. _

kagome sat on the the futon and decided to read about the potential mates that will be arriving soon.

the northern tribe are leopard demons, the daughter of lord

Tsushima, Keiko is well mannered, kind, levelheaded and cunning. she enjoys playing the Samisen a 3-string instrument

and painting.

the Southern tribe are Kitsune, the daughter of lord Kasai, Yukiko is mysterious, clever, wise and mischievous. she enjoys traveling and participating in the art ot Kabuki dance and play.

the eastern tribe are Dragons, the daughter of lord Ryujin, Ryoko is always aware of her surroundings, driven, and authoritative. she enjoys training with her katana and reading.

Kagome was in awe. any of these 3 would be a great match for sesshomaru.

kagome held her chest and felt a little insecure about herself. these demonesses were spectacular compared to her. _dont sweat it kagome, you just need to help sesshomaru pick his match _but knowing she was helping him choose someone else made her chest feel tight.

...meanwhile...

sesshomaru smirked to himself, the days were counting down and his plan is about to be set in motion. he sent out messages to all his _potential mates_, as his council likes to keep reminding him_._

he has no desire to mate any of them and he has sent out messages requesting for their appearance and participation in his game. they know what to do and he shall see to it that the council sees his choice in Kagome to be the right one. lady Keiko is already in love with another and received approval from her father, lady Yukiko is obsessed with my idiotic brother inuyasha so promising her a chance at courting him for a night she qas all the more willing to play along and lady Ryoko was a tough one promising my eldest son or daughter to her eldest in marriage would be a pain to convince kagome to agree to, but worth it in the end. besides Ryoko is already demanding she marry her general. _my plan will be flawless and Kagome will be mine with no complaints from my council _sesshomaru grinned and layed on his futon eager for the nights encounter.


End file.
